omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Metatron (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Metatron 'is the voice of God. Whenever a human believes God has directly spoken to them, in reality it is Metatron acting as his vessel. One million eyes and mouths cover his body, and every mouth speaks a different language. He is the being who is the nearest in hierarchy to that of God. Metatron also is the leader of the Messian Church and is responsible for sending hunters to destroy the Ultimate Gaean Project, but has an interest in it. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: Metatron Gender: Neither Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: The Voice of God, The Angel of Contracts, Enoch Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of God's voice and collective belief in God), Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can be instantly resurrected by YHVH's will ad-infinitum. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Metatron is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Metatron's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Metatron can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Halves the vitality of foes with Holy Wrath), Duplication (Through YHVH's will, Metatron can instantly resurrect as hordes of himself upon death), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As the voice of God, their power stands well above Kagutsuchi who sustains space and time on multiversal scales, as well as the cycle of universal death and rebirth that every single universe in the Amala Network follows. Beings such as such as Ouroboros, the embodiment of Infinity on a 4th Dimensional Scale, are below Metatron in power. Metatron's mere voice was able to rival the existence of The Amala Network, being described as if "The Universe" {which in context is The Amala Network} itself spoke) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demiurge and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Embodies YHVH's mind and will, being described as completely all-seeing and knowing everything that is happening across all of creation Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trisagion:' A severe fire attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to fire, or to magic in general. *'Hamadyne:' A powerful light attack, dealt to a single foe. *'Judgement Light:' Severe light damage with a wide area of effect, effecting all present foes at once. Can instantly kill enemies. *'Megidolaon:' An exceptionally powerful attack with a wide area of effect, hitting all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Fire of Sinai:' Multiple severe almighty attacks are dealt at random to various foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Holy Wrath:' Bypasses durability and halves the vitality of all present foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects on foes, returning them to their base state. *'Debilitate:' Decreases the strength, durability, speed and accuracy of an enemy all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Machines Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Males Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 2